


Read-Through

by gorgon



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, sorry!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgon/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom Hiddleston had been working on a movie together. He invites you out on dates and all- but when he invites you to his hotel to help him read-through a script... things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read-Through

Working with Tom Hiddleston was a pleasurable experience all on its own. He was handsome, gentlemanly, and really enjoyed company whenever he could have it. You and Tom had been working on the set of a new movie for about two weeks now, and since you both had main roles, you became quite friendly with each other. It was like the second you both met, you just clicked with him. You could talk about anything with him and he always had something to say, be it about music or your favourite actors or your favourite place, he knew about it. There was just something about him- besides the obvious- that made you very, very interested in him. Maybe it was the way he held up a conversation so well. Maybe it was the way he really, truly listened when you spoke about something, or maybe it was the way he looked at you while you spoke. He seemed very invested in what you had to say, what your interests were, and where you were at this point in your life. Needless to say, it was nice to have someone like this interested in you.

Over the course of a month, you and Tom grew more and more comfortable. This meant public outings- you didn’t know if he meant for them to be dates, but you thought of them as such. He would take you to the movies sometimes, to a coffee shop, maybe out to a bar to socialize with some people who lived in the area. But you never thought even for a second that he would invite you to the hotel where he was staying. You didn’t expect him to show you where he stayed because I mean, honestly, he was extremely famous and people could get overly attached- even fellow actors, and you understood why he wasn’t taking the risk quite yet. But, one day, when you were walking out to your car beside Tom, he stopped you right when you reached your driver’s side door. You turned, furrowing your eyebrows when he said your name.  
“I was um,” He licked his lips, and you could see him gently twiddling his thumbs. “I was wondering if you would like to come to my hotel room a bit later for some wine. I got a new script a few days ago and I would like to practice it with someone.”  
You cracked a smile, messing with your car keys. “Sure Tom. What time?”  
“What time works best for you?”  
“How about six thirty?” You offered, watching him smile.  
“Sure, that sounds marvelous. See you then,” He nodded curtly and made his way to his car, letting you climb into yours. Well, at least you had some plans in motion for the night.

When you got home, it was already five. You had to make sure you at least looked decent, because now you were going to his hotel. Not somewhere a tad dark where not a lot of makeup would be fine. The hotel rooms always had harsh light, and you had to make yourself look a little bit appealing. Okay, so you totally wanted to make yourself look as good as possible. At this point, a crush wasn’t even the right word. You weren’t in love with him, but you were pretty infatuated with him as a person. You just hoped that he felt the same way. For the next hour, you spent it getting ready. You showered, blow dried your hair and let it do whatever it was going to do before using some texturizing powder to mess with it and keep it however you wanted it. You put on some makeup- not over exaggerating anything, just using it to touch up some of your features. You slid on your favourite outfit, almost dancing to stand before a full-length mirror, looking at all your work come together in a full masterpiece. You texted Tom then, sending him a simple, “On my way.” You walked to your car and started for the address he gave you once he texted it to you, ecstatic about the night ahead of you.

For majority of the drive, it felt almost right. Like something very tiny about the whole situation was off, but that it was honestly nothing to fret over. Once you found the hotel, you parked, came inside, and asked for directions to his room. Room 742- that was easy enough to remember, right? You hoped it would be, because with sweaty hands and red cheeks- you nearly drowning in nervousness by now, it seemed like the hardest thing in the world. You thought that diffusing a bomb would probably be easier on you. However, after a little bit of wandering, you came to a large, wooden door like all the other ones that lined the hallway. 742. You carefully reached up, knocking on the door and straightening out a crinkle you saw in your shirt at the last second. Tom opened the door a few moments later, smiling at you. He swung his arm up, checking his watch before letting his jaw hang slack as if to feign being surprised.  
“You’re right on time, (y/n)!” He chimed, causing you to smile at him and say, “I tried to be. I got a bit lost on the way here. My GPS can be iffy,” You explained, and Tom laughed a little before saying, “Why don’t you come on in?” You thanked him as you stepped inside, shedding your coat only for him to take it and hang it on the hook that was stuck to the other side of the door.  
“Thank you,” You felt your cheeks redden a bit before Tom walked past you, looking around and letting you trail behind him. You were so busy observing the room- the lush golden sheets on the bed, the taupe curtains that were opened wide so that you could clearly see the city’s skyline, a few plush chairs by the window and a desk, where papers were strewn about.  
You almost didn’t hear Tom ask, “Can I get you something to drink? Water, white wine, red wine, champagne?”  
“Ah, just water right now please.” You said, watching him pour you a glass of water. That was when you finally got a good look at his outfit for the evening- tan jeans with nice black shoes and a belt to match with a tucked in navy blue button up. He had a few of the buttons unbuttoned and- oh boy, that made your throat a bit dry. He handed you the glass with a quick smile, making you return it and take the glass.  
“So, (y/n), you wouldn’t mind helping me out with this script, would you?” You shook your head, setting your water down after taking a sip.  
“Of course not. Can I read the first few pages before we start to get a feel for what we’re doing?” You asked, and Tom nodded with a quick ‘of course, of course’. He shuffled some papers around on his desk before finding the one, letting out a small sound of exclamation before handing it to you. You didn’t even care about the title page, you just flipped right to the dialogue and actions.

_SCENE: An apartment in upper New York. The scene is dim for the most part. ADRIANA is seated on the couch; Enter JAMES through a ‘door’ on stage right. He throws his things to the floor with a sigh.  
ADRIANA: (accusingly) James, where have you been? _

Great, one of those scenes, you told yourself. You skimmed parts, reading to about the second page before getting into something that you well… maybe hadn’t wanted to.

_JAMES: Adriana, you know I care about you! I- I more than care about you, alright! I love you!  
ADRIANA: (pauses) …Then show me. Prove it to me, James._ _  
_ _(JAMES proceeds to cup ADRIANA’S face, leaning down to gently kiss her. Their kiss seems to heat up and he starts to push her back a bit, sliding her coat off of her shoulders and pushing her in the direction of the bedroom.)_  
  
“Is everything alright?” Tom asked, his eyebrows furrowing after noticing that your face was about as red as a tomato.  
“I’m fine,” You managed after a second.  
Tom paused, then said, “So, are you still going to help me with the script?”  
“Of course, of course.” You stammered, flipping it back to the first page.  
“Okay, you hold onto that, I think I know some of my lines but I need some touching up. I’ll call line if I really need it,” He explained, and you nodded.  
“Ready?” You asked him, only to receive a nod in return. You read out what set the scene, then started on your lines. Tom was following along, saying his lines and being pretty much spot on with the whole scene. When you had to flip to the second page, that was when you felt nervous. When your voice started to crack. When you started to stammer a bit, started speaking a bit quietly. You got to the part where Tom’s character yelled that he loved you, he did just that, then looked at you. An almost unholy silence fell between you two.

You swallowed hard, then said, “It says that your character kisses the other character.”  
Tom fidgeted. “Well, we have to follow the script- right?” He asked, and your cheeks stayed flushed.  
“I-If you want to.”  
“Okay,” Tom said a bit quietly, taking a step to close the gap between you two. He slid his hand onto your cheek, and his other one followed. You let out a small, shaky sigh and Tom leaned down to kiss you. His lips were slightly chapped, but gentle against yours nonetheless. You leaned into him, showing him that you were completely alright with this. You let out a soft moan against his lips when he started to tug at your shirt, making you break the kiss.  
“Sorry, forgot you weren't wearing your coat anymore,” He said before you shook your head and kissed him this time. He kissed back, melting into you this time, which made your ego boost a bit. He walked you backwards slowly, his hands on your hips before he pushed you onto the bed. Your kiss broke again and you gasped before he laid between your legs, continuing to kiss you and gently rub up and down your arm. You were a tad bit confused- it seemed like, at first, his intentions were sexual, but now he was being gentle with you. Either way it was fine with you because you felt like the luckiest person in the world. You were kissing Tom Hiddleston, and he was kissing you back! Hell, he wanted to kiss you in the first place! That was a blessing all on its own.

After quite some time of kissing, you pulled away from each other with puffy and bruised lips, pink cheeks and uneasy breaths. Tom studied your face and you studied his, and he planted a simple kiss on your lips before helping you sit up.  
“So, how about some champagne?” He asked with a quick huff of a laugh.  
You let out a content sigh before answering, “As long as I get to have it with you, Tom.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life has been hectic between work, school, and scholarship essays and extra classes. I hope this was good!


End file.
